


Punk Boy Wants to Fuck the System and then You

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandoms
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Mirror Sex, Punk, Punk Boy, Strangers to Lovers, blowjob, hold the moan, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: He's seen you around. And now's your chance to get a better look.
Kudos: 4





	Punk Boy Wants to Fuck the System and then You

[M4F] Punk Boy Wants to Fuck the System and Then You [Semi-public] [Strangers to lovers] [Punk] [Blowjob] [Mirror sex] [Hold the moan] [Creampie]

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

Because this guy is a punk, feel free to swear as much as you want but don’t overdo it.

\--

[suggested SFX] 

(vocal cues)

\--

 _(you walk in on her fixing her makeup in the bathroom)_ **[sounds of rowdy nightclub, muffled punk music throughout]**

**[door open and slamming closing]**

Oh shit I didn’t see you were in here. I gotta hide in here until the bouncer forgets about me. 

_(pause)_

What do you mean I can’t? You’re just doing your makeup, it’s not like you’re popping a squat. 

It’s not gonna kill you to stay in here with me for five minutes. I’ll stay right here by the door. Just fix your eyeliner, pretend I’m not here.

_(long pause)_

Nothing, I didn’t do anything. Someguy started making fun of my back patch and what was I supposed to do, let it go?

And yeah the bouncer got involved and I had to get out of there. Apparently one of the guys has got a Punisher tattoo, they’re all getting thrown out. 

Yeah they got a lot of nerve showing up here, that’s for sure. 

_(pause)_

_(attempting to be nonchalant)_ Hey, you’re Danny’s girl right? 

I mean to say-- you’re with Danny, not that you belong to him or anything like that I just--

Oh you’re his sister. Huh, that would explain why I’ve seen you before. 

No I wasn’t looking for you. I’m just around here a lot. And so is Danny and so are you. 

Where is Danny? I haven’t seen him tonight. 

Backstage? And he won’t let you go with him? What a dick. 

_(pause, you’re thinking)_

I betcha I could get us backstage-- If you wanted to go that is. 

No? Ok, ok. 

You interested in any of the bands tonight?

Yeah I’ve heard Foam T-Shirt has got a great lead guitar, when he’s sober anyway. 

Have you heard the Betty White Goat Fuckers before? They’re new. Picked up a lot of the remaining band members from Momma’s Mammal Mammaries. My buddy’s the drummer. 

_(pause)_

Hmm? No, I never wanted to be in a band, not really. My buddy, the drummer, he and I fucked around in high school but...I like the scene more than the performing. 

You?

You should totally play. 

It doesn’t matter if you’re good or not, half the fuckers on that stage can’t sing or play for shit. What’s important is that you do what you want. 

I mean, fuck, half the great punks were terrible. And the other half got into it to prove how terrible the first half was. 

What do you do?

That’s sick. I probably know some people looking for a player like you.

Why are you looking at me like that? 

Don’t just shrug, what’s going on? 

**[footsteps]** What are you-- why are you getting so close to me? 

_(nervous)_ This wasn’t the deal. I was gonna stay right here and you were gonna-- They’re probably not looking for me any-- _(kisses)_

_(kissing grows deeper)_

What are you--?

 _(kissing)_

Yeah I am hard, we can leave if-- (stop as she grabs your dick through your pants) oh fuck

_(moaning through this section)_

Godfuckingdammit 

Hmm? What? No-- I haven’t thought about you doing this before. 

In my wildest dreams I would never have-- oh fuck

I swear. 

I would never have thought you’d want to. 

Oh shit yes, please take me into your mouth god fuck.

**[unzipping pants]**

_(improvised blowjob for about 15 seconds, include the following lines)_

Your eyes, looking at me while you stroke me. 

Lick me, please. Suck me. God. 

_(a little loudly)_ Oh Shit, oh fuck I need to be quiet. Fuck. 

The tip and the shaft fuck. 

And the balls goddammit. 

You’re really good at this. 

Fuck

Wait, wait. I wanna come inside you, I wanna fuck you. Please

 **[footsteps]** Here, move over to the sink, put your hands on the counter.

Can I hike up your dress? And pull down your panties? [sound of clothing]

Oh fuck you’re already so wet. But you need to be wetter. 

_(play with her for a bit, maybe ten seconds, include the following lines)_

Does that feel good? Oh fuck, lean over so I can reach you better. 

Shhh, you’ve gotta keep quiet. 

Look at yourself in the mirror, you’re so fucking hot. God.

Let me kiss your neck. Maybe make a couple marks? 

_(she says no, laughs)_ ok maybe not. 

But maybe I’ll bite you a bit.

Ok, you ready baby. 

Look at me in the mirror. _(insert dick here)_

_(improvise sex for about 60 seconds or so, include the following lines)_

Oh fuck. You’re so fucking tight. 

Shhhh, you gotta keep quiet. 

Yeah baby rub your clit. 

I’m gonna go faster ok?

You’re just clenching on me oh my god fuck

Keep looking at me in the mirror. 

You’re so hot, your eyes rolling back, your hips rocking back against me.

Yeah fuck me back baby holy shit. 

Harder? Faster? Whatever you say. 

Shhhh, you have to keep quiet. 

I’m so close, you too? Fuck

Come with me baby, come with me. 

_(improv to orgasm, it’s really sexy)_

Oh shit, holy fuck 

You look so good oh my god.

I never thought this would happen. Never. 

Fuck. We’d better get out of here. I probably missed my buddy’s band. 

They’ll play again. I’ll take you to their next gig. 

If you want that is. 

Fuck yeah.

Let’s get out of here.

Yeah people are definitely gonna know. But fuck them, it’s just you and me against the world. 


End file.
